Late Last Night
by iJapan
Summary: Finding himself at the local bar one night to seek some reprieve from his younger brother, Yylfordt Granz is surprised when he sees Kurosaki Ichigo, his friend from college. Not having seen him for three months, what starts out as a few friendly drinks turns into a late night out... Yaoi. Sex, OOC-ness. Rated M. More warnings inside. Gift for Roses 4 Life - hope you enjoy! :D


**A/N: This is a one-shot dedicated to Roses 4 Life, as many thanks for our rather amusing conversations, and because you put this into my head xD To this day, I still don't know how we even got onto this pairing idea :P If anyone has read any of my other stories, then you know that I adamantly support SzayIchi. It's time to allow the sexy scientist a break for the moment and give his hunky blonde brother a shot ;)**

**Pairing: Yylfordt Granz x Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Rating:**** M (contains: yaoi, lengthy and reasonably detailed sex scene, coarse language, alcohol, OOC-ness. No flames, please)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Late Last Night**

Glancing around the bustling roomful of people, the air heavy with the scent of perfume, cologne and musky sweat, deep burgundy eyes observed the bodies of the crowd moving and pulsing together in time with the thumping bass of the speakers.

The hard-paced techno beats combined with the scratched whir of the DJ stand pumped in tandem with the throngs of club-goers losing themselves with the flow of the music, the volume so loud it was impossible to hear one's own thoughts over the agonising pounding of the walls and floor.

Groaning faintly, strands of long blonde hair falling over his eyes as he buried his head in his hands, Yylfordt Granz let out a sigh of exasperation. An angry tic forming in his forehead, he inwardly cursed for not the first time tonight that stupid, idiotic, pain-in-the-ass brother of his. Well, to be fair, his little brother was by no means 'stupid' or 'idiotic', being the top of the class all year, _every _year in college, but that certainly didn't make him any less a pain-in-the-ass. In fact, that claim was very largely justified.

Grumbling to himself, for once thankful that the ear-splitting music was so loud that no one would hear him, he fell into disparaging musings of just what had caused him to visit this local good-for-nothing headache-causing bar tonight in the first place.

His brother, his arrogant, self-prideful pink haired bastard of a little brother, had kicked him out because he "needed to work on his chemistry practical." That would have been fine for Yylfordt under normal circumstances, if only his younger sibling didn't have the annoying habit of becoming so engrossed in his work that that was inevitably all he ended up caring about.

But no, as soon as he got home from college, it would all go downhill. Out came the test tubes and the textbooks, and out went the elder brother. Yylfordt grumbled again, resisting the urge to roll his eyes in irritation.

"One of these days I swear I'm gonna shove a test tube up his—"

"Oi, cheer up 'Fordt. Christ, you look pathetic."

Burgundy eyes snapped open at the rough-sounding voice suddenly filling his ears from close by, Yylfordt turning his head slightly to gaze wearily at his blue haired friend as Grimmjow seated himself down next to the blonde.

Giving a brief "tch" of annoyance, Yylfordt merely redirected his stare back towards the mass of dancers. He blinked when a rampant strobe light swept across the stuffy room, its blinding glare agitating the eyes of those whom it unfortunately lit in the face. And not surprisingly, he had to include himself in that number.

"Why the hell are we here again, Grimmjow?" Yylfordt snapped out loudly over the music, his smooth voice an irritable growl as he furiously rubbed his eyes, trying to blink away the flecks of multi-coloured spots in his vision.

Beside him, Grimmjow turned his smirking gaze back towards the flaxen haired male, his grin wide and his cyan eyes glinting with amusement.

"Because Szayel's being a little bitch, and you're allowin' yerself to be pushed around by said bitch. Christ, he's yer _younger _brother, 'Fordt. He shouldn't be allowed to have that much control over ya." Came the smug response.

Yylfordt bit his lip, willing himself to not retort back. He knew that his blue haired friend was right, of course, but frankly, no one knew Szayel quite like Yylfordt did – and for such an effeminate male, the younger man could be downright scary at times. Yylfordt shuddered to remember the last time he dared take on his younger sibling. It ended up with him having a flying textbook to the face and a good hard kick up the ass. Literally. He winced – he was sore for weeks after that. Damn little brother was a lot stronger than he let on.

"I'd like to see _you _try to reason with him." Yylfordt ground out, throwing a seething glare towards the wild looking blue haired man next to him. Grimmjow rose an eyebrow in response, his head throwing back as a bark of laughter left his lips.

"I'd rather not, thanks. Don't wanna cause trouble in paradise for you two."

Yylfordt roughly elbowed the tanned man in the shoulder, growling faintly again when his brief attempt at shutting up the crass male was only met with a louder outburst of laughter. Muttering curses under his breath, the blonde turned his gaze to the front bar, absentmindedly watching the form of the bartender sweeping back and forth from patron to patron.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his unruly blue locks, leaning forwards and resting his elbows on the tabletop.

"Seriously, though. You need to loosen up a little. So that's why I brought ya here. Y'know, go find someone to talk to. Maybe even bring someone home with ya."

Yylfordt's eyes narrowed, the blonde haired man glancing at his friend with suspicion heavily laced in his stare.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Grimmjow shrugged, a wide grin pulling at his lips once more. He winked at the younger man, making to stand himself up from his seat.

"Oi, where are you going?" Yylfordt asked, lifting his head and following Grimmjow's movement. Grimmjow paused, looking back down at the blonde.

"_You_ are gonna stay here or get yer ass up there to talk to someone, and _I_," here he turned his back, already beginning to walk off into the throngs of people, "am gonna find a hot chick to bang."

Yylfordt's mouth fell open, the flaxen haired man gaping at the retreating form of his friend.

"Is that all you care about?" He called out, incredulous.

Grimmjow lifted a tanned hand and waved it in a token of goodbye.

"There's no point in living if ya can't feel alive, Blondie." He answered, his mane of blue hair now disappearing into the mass of club-goers.

Yylfordt could only stare, his mind numb with complete and utter disbelief. Clamping his eyes shut he groaned loudly, resting his forehead back in his hands. Inwardly cursing that blue haired bastard he called his 'friend', his burgundy eyes warily glanced over to the muscled form of the wild looking male now effectively engaged in a rather heated lip lock with some brown haired girl. A blonde eyebrow raising, Yylfordt found himself momentarily impressed.

_Already?_

He scoffed. He supposed he should have been expecting that – the man was a true wild card, after all. The blue haired male could virtually get anyone just by looking at them. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had that effect on people.

Resisting the urge to throw up from the more he was being exposed to over there, Yylfordt hastily glanced back to the front bar. Seeing that a seat was now free, he sighed, running a hand through the loose strands of his fringe sweeping over his forehead.

_Still, that asshole's right. _

Scoffing once more at the turn his thoughts had taken, a faint smile ghosted over his thin lips as he straightened himself up, standing and stretching out his tall form and beginning his trek towards the counter. Just a drink or two to help douse his mood and then he would be leaving.

The bartender looked up when Yylfordt approached, seating himself down on the stool. A welcoming grin formed on the employee's mouth, the man's stubble-flecked face exuding a lazy and facetious air. His olive green eyes regarded the blonde before him.

"What can I get you tonight, mister?" The bartender rumbled out as he scratched the back of his head, his wavy brown locks tied up in a loose floral hair tie.

"Just a beer to start with, thanks." Yylfordt replied, folding his arms on the countertop. The man nodded, grabbing a glass and heading down towards the end of the bar to fill it up with the required drink. Coming back a moment later, he placed the cold beverage down before him, Yylfordt nodding his head in a sign of gratitude upon doing so.

Lifting the glass to his lips and taking a sip, his burgundy eyes swept over the throngs of people once more, the music having changed to roll into a lax downtempo. He paused in another sip of his drink when he caught sight of a figure approaching from the doorway, a shock of bright orange hair the first thing almost painfully noticeable.

His eyes widening when the male moved closer, stepping past a couple who had decided to cut in front of him, Yylfordt found himself momentarily at a loss as he observed the man's familiar boyishly handsome features, his warm brown eyes calm and filled with a distinct determination. Regaining his composure, Yylfordt blinked, wondering why his friend Kurosaki Ichigo had decided to enter the bar, knowing the orangette's dislike for such places. He had met the younger man in college, Ichigo being in the same degree as another of Yylfordt's friends, Abarai Renji. The blonde hadn't seen the orange haired male for some time.

A thin eyebrow raising, Yylfordt's lips pulled into another smile.

_What's he doing here?_

Noting the form-fitting jeans and the shirt emblazoned with a number '15' on its front, a black zip-up jacket over the top of this working to accentuate his clearly well-defined figure, Yylfordt deduced that the orangette must have decided to go out into town by himself tonight, which was unusual for the younger man seeing as he was rarely seen without the company of his other friends.

He was paused in his thoughts when warm brown eyes locked onto his, a look of recognition passing over boyish features as the orange haired male glanced in his direction. Offering a wide smile, the man raised his hand in a wave and took a seat down next to him.

"Long time no see, 'Fordt."

Yylfordt grinned, laughing and smoothing over his expression of mild disbelief and glancing into brown eyes with a look of amusement.

"Tell me about it. I didn't know you came here, Ichi." Yylfordt replied, his smooth tone sceptical.

It was Ichigo's turn to grin.

"I don't, but I just needed a break." He answered, his brown eyes returning the look of amusement.

Yylfordt scoffed, turning his gaze back to the shelves lined with various bottles of liquor, his reflection glancing back at him from the panelled glass behind the bar.

"You must be in some deep shit if I haven't seen you around for ages." He mused.

He was met with a snorted laugh in response, Ichigo lifting his head and turning his attention to the bartender whom had waltzed over upon noticing the new patron arriving.

"I'll have the same, thanks." The orangehead spoke up, motioning to the drink that Yylfordt had set back down onto the countertop in front of him. The barman nodded, smiling and sweeping off to collect the requested beverage.

Grinning to himself, Yylfordt was grateful for the change of company, and a brief scoff of amusement left his lips when the orange haired man accepted his drink upon the bartender's return. Smiling faintly and shaking his head, he took another sip of his beer, turning his attention back to the younger male.

"So what have you been doing these past three months?"

* * *

There were many things that Ichigo hadn't expected his day would entail upon waking up this morning.

Firstly, that he would have undergone such a strenuous examination at college – he was sure he had failed it, despite studying relentlessly to the best of his ability this past week. Secondly, that he and his friend Kuchiki Rukia would have gotten into such a vocal argument about his said 'responsibilities' to his friends by promising that he would attend a movie with them, only to pull out at the last minute due to a splitting headache he had formed earlier on. Thirdly, that he would finish his eventful evening by deciding to visit the bar.

And lastly, that at said bar he had run into the blonde haired man whom he was currently engaging in thorough conversation with – a very pleasant thorough conversation, too, if he might add. Having met Yylfordt Granz through Abarai Renji, the spikey red haired and tattoo-sporting man in his degree, he had come to form an easy friendship with the long blonde haired and burgundy eyed male. Having not seen him for the past three months due to his strenuous studies, he was more than surprised to find himself catching up with the older man after such a reasonably long time.

When he had first met him, Ichigo had gleaned that Yylfordt was fresh out of college and had successfully obtained his degree in sports science, though his success was oftentimes overlooked due to the achievements of the regular 'star' of the family, his brother, Szayelaporro. Ichigo had heard of the younger Granz sibling, but had not necessarily paid any further attention, yet he was very astute when it came to remembering what facts were passed to him.

So as it was he had been unable to contain his joy upon seeing the blonde haired man seated at the countertop when he had entered the bar in hopes for a quiet drink. His flaxen waist-length locks tied in a messy ponytail behind his head, loose strands of hair falling over his shoulders and brushing past his cheeks, Yylfordt was by all accounts a very attractive man, with tanned skin and eyes framed with long black lashes. He was dressed in a form-fitting leather jacket to set off his well-defined figure, with faded blue jeans shredded at the kneecaps to give him an overall rough appeal.

Ichigo almost couldn't believe this swift change in fortune after his considerably tedious day, and finally finding it within himself to let go of his stress, the two had fallen into an easy conversation, the minutes of talking soon wearing away into hours.

Through this length of time and the sizeable drinks consumed, somewhere through their fifth glass of beer the patrons of the bar had slowly began to disperse, the music now toned down to nothing more than a mere background hum. The pair had long since moved to a quiet corner of the bar, having settled down on the plush booth chairs and sniggering at some of the club-goers when they stumbled past, too intoxicated to even attempt standing on their own two feet.

Turning their eyes away from a particularly humorous drunken rampage from one of the exiting patrons, the duo sat back further against their seats, falling into musings over this latest incident.

"Ah man. My head hurts." Ichigo mumbled faintly after a while, gripping his forehead and sighing as he leant his elbow on the table.

Yylfordt scoffed a laugh, picking up his glass and downing the last of his drink.

"I'm not surprised. You really go through that stuff, you know that right?" He smirked, raising a blonde eyebrow in amusement.

He was met with brown eyes rolling in annoyance, though a grin pulled at Ichigo's lips despite this.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up you. Who was it who insisted on buying more drinks in the first place?" He quipped back.

Yylfordt raised his hands defensively, chuckling as he did so.

"Hey, don't look at me. C'mon, let's get out of here. This place is dead enough as it is." He replied, his mouth pulling into a smile as he made to stand up. Ichigo sighed, rubbing his eyes and nodding his agreement. He slowly straightened himself, the pair passing their payment to the bartender, the man having walked up to them when he had noticed their preparing to leave.

"Have a good night, boys!" The man breezed cheerfully back, humming an off-key tune from his lips whilst pocketing the money, resuming clearing the tables and wiping over them with a damp cloth.

Exchanging brief glances, the pair waved and continued on towards the exit. Shivering as they passed the threshold, they couldn't help but wrap their arms around themselves, their breath coming out as wisps of fog in the sudden harsh drop of temperature.

The night air was a bone chilling cold after the stuffy heat of the bar's atmosphere, both Yylfordt and Ichigo hastily moving to zip up their jackets in some feeble attempt to keep out the bite of the icy climate. They had lost track of how long they were seated inside that sweltering club, but sure enough the dark ebony of the sky loomed ominously above them, the silver of the crescent moon overhead casting an eerie glow upon the streets.

"Let's get out of the cold. I'm fucking freezing here." Yylfordt shivered, rubbing his hands along his arms in an effort to regain the warmth in his limbs.

Ichigo quickly nodded his agreement, turning his head to gaze at his friend. Something passed his lips, though it was unintelligible – instead sounding as more of a low slur.

Yylfordt sighed, knowing just by looking at the younger man that he was indeed more than a little tipsy. Hell, he knew he was too if the dizziness in his head was anything to go by, but at least he could hold his liquor with some dignity. Which, as he noted Ichigo stumbling forwards slightly, was perhaps more than could be said for the orangette.

Inwardly cursing himself for allowing his young friend to drink so much, Yylfordt's eyes widened when the orange haired man took one more step forwards, only to end up tripping over his own feet and almost managing to fall flat on his face on the pavement. He would have done so if the blonde hadn't reached out and wrapped his arms tightly around the younger males' frame, supporting his weight and slinging one arm around Ichigo's waist and throwing another of the man's arms around his broad shoulders.

"Easy there, Ichi. Come on, I'll take you home." Yylfordt murmured, carefully keeping the younger man close against his side to prevent him from sliding out of his hold and landing rather ungracefully on his behind.

Ichigo's head fell against the blonde's shoulder, his brown eyes half-lidded and blurred. His mind was reeling slightly – he knew he had a fair bit to drink, but thankfully he was able to maintain enough lucidity to somewhat understand the words that tumbled from the taller man's mouth in a pleasing, smooth baritone.

Mumbling faintly against the warmth of the man's neck, Ichigo managed some sort of attempt at speech, his free hand sliding up over the clothed chest of the taller male when he went to grip at his jacket, feeling his feet slip once more from under him when they resumed walking. He heard a faint intake of breath, and his lips pulling into a sight grin, Ichigo felt Yylfordt's arms grip around him slightly tighter in response.

"Thanks… sorry…" The slurred words finally passing the orangette's lips with some degree of clarity, Ichigo went back to slip his hand against Yylfordt's chest, his fingers brushing over the muscle he could feel outlined by the jacket in a seemingly innocent motion. Pleased when he didn't receive another reaction, he smiled wider, allowing his clouded senses to bask in the warmth of his friend radiating around him, and his pleasing scent of cologne and something like lavender.

He didn't know if it was because of the alcohol, or if it was because of the proximity they found themselves in, or if it was a mix of both, but as he managed to glance up and study the tanned features of his friend's face, loose strands of blonde hair sweeping over his eyes and half-hiding his rich burgundy irises, Ichigo found himself of the opinion that he should at least try what he had been meaning to do for a while now.

"Yylfordt…"

Yylfordt looked down at the mention of his name, his brows furrowing slightly in a look of wary confusion at the whisper from Ichigo's lips. He tightened his hold around the younger male reassuringly, continuing to help aid him in walking towards his apartment. He found his gaze locked onto warm brown irises, trying to discern the expression he found in them.

"We're almost at your apartment, Ichi. Can you hol—" The taller male wasn't able to finish his sentence as at that moment, dark burgundy eyes widened, a faint hiss of breath escaping thin lips when his friend reached up a hand, brushing away locks of blonde hair from the other's eyes. It was such an unexpected action that Yylfordt was left momentarily in shock, his tipsy state most probably not helping manners when Ichigo's hand moved to press against his cheek, keeping his palm against the other's warm skin.

_Oh great. He's definitely drunk._

Ichigo had been directing odd gazes his way for the majority of the night, though Yylfordt had simply pushed the thought aside to the back of his brain when they had been drinking. However, seeing that same gaze as before now echoing in warm brown irises, Yylfordt found that it wasn't so easy to simply push aside this time around. Especially since the close proximity of the two was only blatantly serving to heighten the sudden sense of awkwardness the blonde was now experiencing.

"O-oi, Ichi… cut it ou—" Fingers pressing against his lips effectively silenced him, red eyes widening even further when Ichigo carefully twisted out of the taller man's hold, his other hand trailing slowly over the blonde's jacket and sliding along the length of his tanned neck, the action drawing shivers through Yylfordt's spine despite himself.

He swallowed thickly, feeling warm fingers continue to trace his jaw, the fingertips soon winding through strands of flaxen locks and fisting gently. His heart pumping faster inside his chest as a result, his lips parted in his need to breathe when those fingers removed themselves from his mouth.

Warm brown eyes regarded him carefully, though that steady gaze was laced with something else which Yylfordt reckoned he didn't need a second guess to figure out exactly what it was. He swallowed thickly again.

_He really is drunk._

"I-Ichi, I don't think that—" He was cut off once more, the orange haired man moving to rest his forehead against his, the action making the taller male tense up visibly. He felt rooted to the spot, unable to breathe even as warm brown eyes gazed intently into his own before closing. He shivered, feeling the faint warmth of the shorter man's breath passing against his lips, his friend's mouth ghosting dangerously close to his own. Close enough to close what little distance there already was between them.

"I've wanted you for a while."

Yylfordt's eyes widened, a faint strained gasp leaving his throat when those heated words were whispered against his mouth, so quietly that he almost thought he had misheard them. Finding the ability to move once more, he reached out and clasped Ichigo's shoulders, making to push him away. Instead, he found that he only ended up pulling him closer.

"Wha—mmhh…"

His mind went blank for all of three seconds, allowing Ichigo to deepen the kiss as he slammed his lips once more upon the warm firmness of the blonde's parted mouth. Groaning faintly against the taste of musk, alcohol and lavender, Ichigo found that his mind had exploded with euphoria, his hands already working to fist tighter in flaxen locks as he guided his mouth once more over the others' lips, seeking more of that unique taste which suddenly left him feeling truly dizzy and lightheaded.

He found himself panting when Yylfordt seemed to slowly stir from his stunned reverie, the blonde carefully lifting his hands from Ichigo's shoulders to fist through orange locks. For one fleeting moment, Ichigo was scared that he would be pushed away. He gasped when the blonde haired male only groaned lowly in response, fisting his hands through more spiked orange hair and quickly pulling the younger man closer.

He suddenly didn't care that they were both drunk, he suddenly didn't care that this was not what he wanted – as soon as his lips had been claimed hardly by Ichigo's warm tasting mouth, Yylfordt had found his self-control immediately slipping. If he was feeling perturbed by the fact that this was his own friend - a _male _friend at that - he was currently kissing, he found that in his present state of mind he really didn't give a shit. All he knew was that it felt good, and he'd be damned if he didn't admit that he was feeling a little excited if his arousal had anything to say about it. The faint panting against his lips working to drive his mind into overload, Yylfordt was unable to hold back the second low groan which passed his throat, his lips meeting the other's in slow, experimental movements, thoroughly lavishing in the taste and feel of the other.

The quiet moan leaving Ichigo's mouth made his eyes flutter against the sound, hands quickly fisting tighter in each other's hair and around their necks, their lips moving in a hazed dance. Pulling the younger male closer, gasps were swallowed by increasingly hungry lips, the sound of their mingled moans mixing with the sound of their mouths caressing in sync. Sucking against Ichigo's bottom lip, Yylfordt's hands trailed quickly down to grip at firm hips, the taller male feasting on the eager mouth offered to him, his tongue lapping at the corners of Ichigo's soft mouth to taste the saliva which had dripped enticingly down his warm lips.

Ichigo groaned, his hands pulling Yylfordt's head down further in some effort to become closer than was physically possible, his mouth eagerly opening to allow the taller man's tongue to dip inside his moist cavern. Pleased moans were swallowed by each other, Yylfordt's rough exploration of Ichigo's mouth immediately resulting in his hot tongue stroking against the younger males'; sucking along the slick appendage, their tongues slid past each other in a wild dancing motion, their heads dipping back and forth in time with each stroke and pull of their tongue around the other. Ichigo's eyes rolled back, his panting gasps becoming increasingly desperate when he felt himself stir through the suddenly constricting tightness of his jeans, his mouth lunging forwards despairingly when Yylfordt groaned lowly in response to this, feeling the younger man's arousal against his own.

Shaking his head, it was with some great difficulty that Yylfordt attempted to pull away, each attempt in doing so finding it harder to part his mouth from the orange haired males'.

"N-no… not… here… Ichigo…" He gasped heavily, finally regaining his control and pulling back. He painfully ignored the mewl of disappointment when he placed his hands back on Ichigo's shoulders, stepping back and holding the younger man at bay.

Both men were panting hardly, their lungs burning with the oxygen now flooding their bodies, their eyes clouded and lidded with unmistakable lust. Shaking his head, Yylfordt reached down to grab Ichigo by the wrist, the pair stumbling slightly in their haste to make it to the apartment block without tearing off each other's clothes then and there on the street.

* * *

Ignoring the collective stares and annoyed grunts of the apartment's residents, angered cries passing from lips at the two men stumbling down the hallway in an evidently drunken stupor, a brief flash of pale blonde and vibrant orange was all that could be registered before a door at the end of the hallway was harshly flung open, shutting loudly behind them with a reverberating clamour.

Hastily fumbling with the doorknob, heavy gasps for air echoed around the small apartment, red eyes managing to glance quickly over the reasonably immaculate living space before Yylfordt's lips were once more hungrily claimed by Ichigo's. A deep groan passed the blonde's throat, a smooth chuckle falling from his mouth when he gripped the younger male's chin with his hands, eagerly assaulting those readily pliant lips with a passionate need.

Their minds hazed and clouded with their quickly brimming desire, hands began to roam over each other's bodies, Yylfordt smirking and wasting no time in pushing the orange haired male back against the bed. A soft gasp escaping Ichigo's lips, his darkened brown eyes widened when the mattress collided with the back of his legs, ensuring he tumbled down onto the sheets.

He swallowed thickly, blinking away the blurriness in his vision as he heard the sound of a zip being pulled down, his brown eyes locking intently onto carnal burgundy as the blonde haired man removed his jacket, throwing it to the side and not giving a moment's glance when it hit the wall. Ichigo groaned faintly, his tongue flicking out to lick his dried lips when he followed the quick movement of the taller man's arms raising to his shirt, the garment flying off moments later. Ichigo panted, his cock already feeling achingly tight in his jeans when he saw the expanse of that tanned, firm chest in front of him, his eyes hungrily raking over the man's toned abdomen and his equally muscular arms.

Yylfordt's lips pulled into a smirk, a deep chuckle falling from his throat whilst hazed dark eyes gazed appreciatively at Ichigo hurriedly tearing his own jacket off, his fingers fumbling with the zipper for a moment and finally managing to pull it free. Cussing under his breath, Ichigo groaned in frustration when he struggled with pulling his shirt up. He was stopped when a long fingered hand reached out and clasped over his, his head lifting up to only find himself gazing into the dark red depths of Yylfordt's eyes. Ichigo swallowed thickly again, his heart now pounding feverishly at the expression of pure heated desire in tanned handsome features.

"Y-Yylfor—"

"You need help there?" Yylfordt breathed, chuckling when Ichigo shivered at the close proximity, Yylfordt leaning in and ghosting his lips across the younger males' jawline. Ichigo was about to make some slurred retort when the fabric of his shirt was roughly tugged up, the garment flying off his arms and exposing his toned torso to the other male.

A growl of approval filled his ears, Yylfordt's eyes taking in the pleasing display of muscle when he ran his hands over the well-defined planes of the orangette's abdominals, relishing in the visible pleasurable shudders this sent through the younger man. His lips hungrily sought out Ichigo's once more, twin moans swallowed by each other when hands grazed lower and brushed against the orange haired man's prominent arousal.

Smirking against the other males' lips, Yylfordt deftly snuck his fingers underneath the waistband of Ichigo's jeans, sliding them off his legs even as their mouths continued to greedily suck and press together in a ceaseless dance. Ichigo's eyes flew open, his head falling forwards against Yylfordt's neck when the blonde quickly divested the younger man of his boxers, leaving his swelled erection to stand free in the cool night air of the room.

His hands finding tight purchase in the other's long locks, Ichigo pulled down and in doing so caused the loose hair tie to fall out, Yylfordt's hair falling free of its confines and cascading in pale blonde strands down his bare back. Opening a hazed brown eye, a sigh of pleasure fell from Ichigo's lips, his mouth guiding lowly over the sweet skin of the tanned man's collarbone, his teeth grazing the taut muscle and eliciting a twitch of pleasure from the man's body in response.

His hands gripping tanned hips tightly, Ichigo trailed his hungry mouth further down the planes of that well sculpted torso. Gasping, his head fell further down, mewls parting his lips as Ichigo found the pebbled bud of Yylfordt's nipple, his mouth finding purchase and his teeth working to nibble the sensitive flesh.

A loud moan filled the air, Yylfordt's head falling forwards, an eye closed as he grit his teeth, his free hand grasping the orangette's hip tightly to find some form of purchase when the younger male laved his tongue around the sensitive bud, his other hand working up to tease the other neglected nipple with his fingers.

Yylfordt grit his teeth again, strands of long blonde hair brushing over his face as deep moans of pleasure passed his lips, his chest rising and falling quickly.

"F-fuck… I-Ichi…"

He was so lost in the feel of that mouth attending to his chest that he was unaware at first of hands finding purchase against his belt, Yylfordt realising only too late that his jeans were being dragged off moments later.

Clouded burgundy eyes snapping open, Yylfordt groaned heavily when Ichigo's head moved further down, the orange haired male passing sensuous kisses and licks of his tongue all over the taller males' abdomen, drawing pleasurable twitches of his muscles in response. Yylfordt bit his lip, his breath catching when he felt the other's mouth ghost over the outline of his arousal through his boxers, feeling Ichigo's lips form into a smile when they briefly touched against the rather prominent bulge they found.

Humming faintly in approval, Ichigo moved his hands to begin dragging down the man's boxers. Managing to chuckle hoarsely, Yylfordt looked on, watching carefully.

"You sure you know what you're doing down there, Ichigo?" He whispered, his voice a deep husky murmur.

Shivering when his erection was freed from its confines, he smirked when Ichigo merely muttered some drunken slur of words in reply.

"Hurry up 'Fordt... I can't… wait any longer…" Ichigo whispered, panting heavily when he shifted and seated himself over Yylfordt's lap, causing gasping groans to issue from their lips when their arousals rubbed together. The orangette parted his legs around the taller man's muscled waist and jerked his hips forwards in some effort to create more friction against his straining need.

"I can see that… you have any lube?" Yylfordt groaned, a deep chuckle sounding from his throat as he reached over to the bedside table upon receiving a slurred mumble of "top drawer" in response. He rummaged around its contents, cusses falling from his lips when he knocked his fingers against the hard surface, withdrawing his hand after locating the tube kept inside.

Bringing it back, he hastily uncapped the lid and squirted the cold liquid onto his fingertips. Even in his semi-intoxicated state of mind, he knew that with how far Ichigo was gone he didn't have to be particularly gentle with him. With a somewhat sinking feeling, instead Yylfordt knew that he would be lucky if Ichigo remembered any of this the next day.

Ichigo gave a quiet mumble from where his head was once more resting against the blonde's neck, his legs parting further to allow Yylfordt access to the younger man's quivering entrance. Licking his lips, Yylfordt slowly inserted the first of his slicked fingers, the taller male groaning and biting his lip when he felt the digit slip into the tight, constricting heat of Ichigo's entrance.

Ichigo gave no sign that he noticed the sudden intrusion; instead, he bit his lips down against Yylfordt's ear, nibbling the sensitive flesh and chuckling when he received a low moan in response. Panting, Yylfordt inserted the second finger, holding his breath and awaiting to see if there was any response this time. Smirking, he began moving his fingers in a scissoring motion, a husky "keep going…" being whispered into his ear from the intoxicated orangette.

Quiet moans and soft sighs left Ichigo's lips, the younger male rocking his hips gently against the motion of those fingers stretching him. Only when a third finger was thrust inside along the other two did he react, a loose gasp falling from his mouth and his clouded brown eyes widening. Ichigo's head fell back, a long, low groan rumbling through his chest, his hips bucking up in time with the tight feel of something moving deep inside of him.

"M-more…" Ichigo moaned drunkenly, sweat beading on his forehead and his hips bucking higher, his thighs clamping tighter around Yylfordt's waist.

"You're really needy aren't you?" Yylfordt chuckled, whispering hotly next to Ichigo's ear, revelling in the shiver this sent all throughout the younger man's being. He smirked once more, quickly removing his fingers from Ichigo's entrance. He couldn't hold back any longer. He wanted to see Ichigo completely lost in his pleasure – he wanted to see him come completely undone right before his very eyes.

Ichigo's breath came out in heaving pants, a look of confusion passing over half-lidded brown eyes. His grip tightened around Yylfordt, his mouth opening and closing in motions as if he was trying to find the right words to speak.

His face became frozen into an expression of sudden realisation when Yylfordt sniggered, reaching out and clamping his hands tightly around Ichigo's hips. Sliding the younger man's legs higher around his waist, he aligned the tip of his erect cock up against the still-slick heat of Ichigo's entrance.

Chuckling, the blonde locked eyes with hazed warm brown, the taller man lacing a hand through Ichigo's bright orange locks and crashing his lips forcefully down onto the younger males' – Yylfordt using this one moment of distraction to slide his cock into the tightness of Ichigo's puckered hole.

Ichigo's eyes widened, his features frozen into an open-mouthed expression of shock before he elicited a high gasp, the action causing him to jerk roughly. Loud groans fell in waves from his throat as he felt the taller man enter him, slowly pushing his way further inside his tight passage.

Yylfordt moaned, biting his lip and waiting a moment for the other to adjust. He panted heavily, his head falling forwards against Ichigo's neck, white spots almost seeming to dance in his vision against the blissful heat that was swallowing him up. A muffled moan for him to continue sounded next to his ear, Ichigo's head falling back and his eyes clamping shut. Yylfordt gripped the younger man's hips tighter, pulling out ever so slightly before thrusting upwards in one quick, heavy motion, sliding himself the rest of the way inside Ichigo's heat and sheathing himself fully up to the hilt.

A loud cry escaped Ichigo's lips, the sound almost a scream when his hips thrust upwards in response. His fingernails dug mercilessly against Yylfordt's back, the blonde growling out in pleasure from the sensation, his loud pants for breath mingling with Ichigo's own. He regained his hold in Ichigo's hair, gripping orange locks tightly whilst he waited a moment longer for the younger man to adjust.

"F-fuck…" Ichigo gasped, trying to lift himself up so he could align himself better over Yylfordt's straining cock. He panted, whimpering and gritting his teeth. His mind was overloaded with pleasure, his body seeking more of the euphoria that was being given to him. Yylfordt groaned heavily, biting his teeth against Ichigo's neck. The younger male's head flew back further, a high gasp of pleasure tearing from his throat, the sound increasing into a blissful crescendo as Yylfordt slid out, thrusting himself once more inside Ichigo's intoxicating heat.

Both men's bodies jerked, breathless groans and gasps filling the air when the blonde picked up his rhythm, pulling back out and sliding up once more. Ichigo's body twitched roughly with each thrust, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth open and panting, his cheeks flushed red as his back arched with each thrust inside of him.

"AAAHH! M-more! Y-Yyl… fordt…" Ichigo cried out, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Yylfordt growled, his brain near exploding and his cock twitching in excitement to hearing his name uttered so wantonly from the orange haired male. He gripped Ichigo's hips mercilessly, pulling out and thrusting himself upwards with one quick, powerful stroke. Ichigo screamed in pleasure, his head lolling back and his body arching in the most sinfully delicious way Yylfordt had ever seen.

He gripped tanned hips tighter, rising himself up and slamming himself back down onto Yylfordt's cock. Yylfordt moaned, cusses falling from his lips as he latched his teeth once more against Ichigo's neck, groaning against the taut muscle as he felt his abdomen coil with blissful heat. He willed himself to hang on, his eyes entranced at the sinful display before him.

Sweat beaded on Yylfordt's forehead, his hand tightening in orange locks and his breath rising into loud, ecstatic gasps of pleasure, his mind becoming hazed as his hips bucked forward. His head flew back once more, his hair splaying out around him in a graceful arc in time with the movement of his spine arching backwards.

"Mmmnnn... fuck... so… good..." Ichigo moaned out almost incoherently.

"F-fuck... I'm not gonna go easy on you if you... ahhh... don't... nnn... watch... yourself..." Yylfordt panted, a hummed "Mmm" being his only response from the younger male. Gritting his teeth, an animalistic snarl flew from Yylfordt's mouth; he gripped orange locks tighter and snapped his hips up, fucking hardly into the younger man's hole, sharp pants for breath escaping his lips with each snap of his hips. Ichigo groaned, gripping tanned hips tight enough to draw blood, his body being forced down harder onto the blonde's desperately leaking length. Yylfordt's hips moved mercilessly with piston-like movements, chasing his pleasure and thrusting forwards into that hot heat with all the fury of a wild rampant beast. He felt his abdomen pool with heat, his release so desperately close.

Their bodies moving in perfect time, Ichigo slid up and impaled himself downwards once more, riding the older male with shameless need. Scream after scream of intense pleasure passed reddened lips, Ichigo's body jerking roughly against Yylfordt's own. Ichigo's eyes widened, his abdomen twitching and his cock jerking in time with his hips when he felt the blonde's dick pound mercilessly against something deep inside of him which made time all but seem to stop for those three brief seconds.

"Ahhhh fuck… y-yes!" Ichigo cried out, his voice a drunken slur in his pleasure as his hips bucked forwards, droplets of pre-cum already dripping from the tip of his erect length and splattering against his stomach. Breathless, his forehead glistened with sweat when Yylfordt groaned, his head falling forwards against Ichigo's neck, the blonde growling and thrusting hardly up higher against Ichigo's prostate.

Ichigo's moans were only serving to make Yylfordt drive harder, faster inside the younger male, both men so desperately close to release they were struggling to maintain what last semblance of control over themselves they had left.

"Fuck! Th-there! Oh fuck… s-shit... so… close… Y-Yyl… fordt…" Ichigo groaned, his dick giving one last tell-tale twitch, his clouded brown eyes locking with darkened burgundy. He bit his lip, rising himself up and clamping his legs tighter around Yylfordt's hips, driving himself up and crashing his lips down onto the blonde haired males' just as he drove mercilessly downwards to meet Yylfordt's harsh thrust up inside of the orange haired man.

His screams swallowed by Yylfordt's firm lips, Ichigo met his release when the blonde struck hard and fast home inside of him, his prostate pleasurably abused when strands of pearly white exploded from the tip of his cock, coating both of their chests when Ichigo's hips bucked forwards, riding out the waves of his orgasm.

Yylfordt moaned, Ichigo's passage tightening around his twitching dick and sending him spiralling down into his turbulent state of bliss, the blonde meeting his release shortly afterwards as he came, his seed spurting hotly inside of Ichigo's passage and thickly coating the younger male's walls with white.

Moans swallowed by each other's mouths as they frantically collided together in a searing kiss, their hips continued to jerk and buck wildly together, the two slowly being brought back down from their passionate high.

Fisting hands tighter through orange and blonde locks, their lips continued to remain heavily locked, even when Ichigo shifted to allow Yylfordt to slowly pull out of him, faint winces passing across their flushed faces when they did so. Feeling completely boneless, their bodies sweat-slicked and their limbs shaking, they fell back against the bed. Their chests rose and fell heavily, their hearts pounding feverishly and echoing in their ears.

Ichigo mumbled something unintelligible, his speech slurred beyond comprehension as he collapsed on top of Yylfordt. Chuckling weakly, the blonde brushed a long strand of hair out of his face, his free hand moving to wrap securely around the orangette's torso, keeping him pressed against him. Glancing down, it was with a faint smile that Yylfordt noted Ichigo had fallen asleep almost instantly.

Moments later, burgundy eyes closed in suit, the two sated men claimed by the blissful clutches of sleep.

* * *

Waking up only to find his eyes momentarily blinded by the harsh glare of light filtering through his bedroom window, Ichigo felt, for lack of a better word that he could find, utterly shit the next morning.

Blinking away the white dots flecking in his vision from the rays of sunlight, he sighed heavily and moved to press his hand against his forehead. Contrary to how he had acted last night, he really wasn't as entirely drunk as he made out to be. However, he knew that Yylfordt was not altogether sober himself, and the guilt of seducing his blonde haired friend and leading him to his apartment stabbed relentlessly away at Ichigo's brain as painfully as any hangover ever could.

Biting his lip, he groaned faintly. His stomach clenched, his mind drowning amidst the swirling plethora of thoughts swimming through his brain, filled with 'if's and 'but's concerning Yylfordt's possible reactions when he woke up and the memory of late last night came crashing down around him. After all, Ichigo having lusted after the man ever since they had been in college and finally acting out his deepest desires with the very object of his thoughts last night certainly wouldn't fare well with Yylfordt.

_I guess I'll just have to deal with it_, Ichigo mused, his eyes gazing up at the ceiling above him. With a faint smile pulling at his lips, he found that despite all of this, he really didn't regret anything.

Mulling over these sentimental thoughts, it was with a sudden reminder of reality that Ichigo noted he was the only one in bed. Turning his head to the side, he blinked in confusion, seeing that the other side of the mattress was indeed unoccupied. Running his hand over the pillow, he frowned. It was still warm.

Hearing faint movement from close by, the orange haired male quickly lifted his head, his warm brown eyes seeking the door and glancing up just in time to observe the blonde haired man in question, now fully clothed and his flaxen locks tied up once more behind his head, just about to walk out of his room. Propping himself up on one elbow, Ichigo watched silently, his voice quiet when he called out.

"Where are you going?"

Yylfordt paused in his steps, his hand resting against the doorframe. He closed his eyes, sighing heavily and trying to gather his thoughts. He swallowed thickly, an expression of faint annoyance passing over his fair features at having been caught leaving. He had wanted to exit as quietly as possible to avoid waking Ichigo up. He had thought it was best to leave without saying anything. After all, the younger man wouldn't remember what happened anyway. It was stupid of him to think that Ichigo would have any sort of desire to be with him. It was the alcohol that drove him to do what he did last night. Nothing more, nothing less.

The knowledge of this had hit Yylfordt hard when he had woken up, and it was with a painful lurch of his heart that he had made his decision that morning, his lips grazing gently against his friends' whilst he had made to slide himself out of bed.

Taking a deep breath, his smooth voice was hoarse when he found the courage to speak up.

"Home." He answered, just as quietly.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"… I see."

Yylfordt could have kicked himself at the dejected tone in Ichigo's voice, the younger man's voice sounding so small suddenly in the large apartment room.

_Shit._

The blonde gritted his teeth, the man willing himself to take deep, calming breaths to steady the pounding of his heart. It was with some effort that he turned around, his burgundy eyes gazing steadily into the expressionless face of the younger males'. For all of Ichigo's attempts to appear at ease with the situation, Yylfordt could clearly see the hurt that was echoing deeply in those warm brown eyes. He could have kicked himself again, this time aiming to go jump off of the nearest cliff at the same time.

He sighed heavily, his head turning to gaze out of the window, his hands stuffed into his jeans pockets.

"Yeah. I… thought it would be best." He mumbled, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. He refused to allow himself to fall into those brown eyes any longer. He couldn't bear the expression he saw in them.

"So after everything that happened last night, you're just going to leave?" Ichigo questioned, a humourless chuckle falling from his lips. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Yylfordt's eyes grew pained, his head turning to look at Ichigo once more.

"It's not that. It's just..." He trailed off, unable to voice his next words.

Ichigo's lips quirked into a slight smile.

"Just what? You thought I wanted you to fuck me only because I was drunk?" He grinned.

Yylfordt's eyes widened.

"What are you saying?" He asked, his tone incredulous.

Ichigo gave a snort of amusement.

"That I meant what I said about you, 'Fordt. I wasn't entirely out of it, you know. Believe it or not I can hold my liquor better than you give me credit for." He laughed drily. Despite himself, his lips quirked into another slight grin at the look on the blonde's face, his dark eyes wide in an expression of pure astonishment.

"Well fuck me." Yylfordt murmured, his voice a stunned whisper.

Ichigo scoffed, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"I plan to, believe me." He quipped back, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Realising what he had said, Yylfordt blinked, seeming to awaken from his stunned reverie. He snorted in amusement, shaking his head and chuckling, his expression smoothing over into a sly smirk on his thin lips.

"Oh yeah? Listen up, Ichi. I'll have to be pretty piss-drunk before you even get to top me. And we both know I can last a lot longer than you can." The blonde replied, his tone mocking and his lips pulling into a grin as he eyed Ichigo getting out of bed, the sheets falling away from his still naked form as the orangette moved closer.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in response, a grin of his own forming on his lips even as he reached up to wind long fingers through flaxen blonde locks, his mouth being met eagerly by Yylfordt's own mere seconds later.

"We'll see about that." He murmured, chuckling against the taller man's lips. Yylfordt laughed, his hands moving to fist through bright orange locks, mouths caressing heatedly in hungered motions – the two already working to remove the blonde's clothes. Both men fell back onto the bed moments after, all thoughts of guilt and regret fading instantly away even as loud pleasure-filled moans permeated the air once more.

* * *

**Five Weeks Later**

Grabbing his car keys it was with unusually high spirits that Yylfordt made to exit the dining room, his feet moving quickly across the carpeted flooring. Rather than getting kicked out of the house by his ostentatious little brother, he had freely offered to show himself out over these past five weeks, something which Szayel had at first been somewhat surprised by, but had since come to expect. Which was perfectly fine with Yylfordt, by all accounts.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he had almost reached the door when he was halted in his steps by a sudden call of his name, his brother's voice reaching his ears from where the younger man was seated in the living room, poring over yet another of his textbooks.

Closing his eyes and sighing heavily, Yylfordt turned around, his expression clearly annoyed.

"What?" He snapped back, raising a blonde eyebrow at the form of his brother reclining back on the couch.

The pink haired man lifted his head, his golden eyes surveying his elder sibling with careful regard under his white rimmed glasses. He closed his book, Szayel's delicate features trained intently on his brother's own as he seated himself back further on the couch, lacing his fingertips together.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his melodic voice flat.

Yylfordt blinked, his eyebrow raising higher.

"Why do you care?" He retorted back. Szayel's expression was now amused, his own eyebrows raising.

"It was just a simple question. Though what makes you think I do care?" He responded coolly.

Yylfordt rolled his eyes, digging his hands deeper into his pockets. He didn't have time for this right now.

"I'm going to meet Ichi and then we're going out of town for the night." He answered, making to turn back around to head out of the door. He was stopped once more when pale lips pulled upwards into a wide smirk.

"Oh? Again? What is he, your boyfriend or something?" Szayel sneered, his golden eyes glinting with mirth at this rather intriguing morsel of information. Any matter concerning his elder brother he loved to indulge on, especially when it came to personal affairs – he would gloat on anything to make his brother's life a living hell.

Yylfordt paused, his burgundy eyes narrowing behind stray strands of his hair as he gazed hardly at his sibling. He was silent for a moment before his own lips pulled up into a wide smirk of their own.

"So what if he is?" He answered, shrugging his shoulders. He almost doubled over with laughter at the expression now forming on Szayel's face, the pink haired male's eyes widening under his glasses and his mouth falling open into an expression of astonishment. Oh this was _priceless_.

Yylfordt knew he would probably pay for this later on, but right now he was having far too much fun. He thought he would keep going.

"Yeah, Ichi and I have been going out for a while. You know it's funny, Szayel… you ever wonder why I don't complain whenever you send me out of the house?" He continued, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling good-naturedly. Szayel spluttered, his mouth wavering in an evident attempt to find words to voice his shock.

"It might do you some good to get out and find a boyfriend of your own to play around with. God knows you need one." Yylfordt was struggling to keep his voice level, his lips quavering against the urge for his mouth to split into an even wider grin. Szayel was by now red in the face, his expression bordering on vivid anger. Yylfordt knew he could only push his little brother so far, and that he was walking on a very thin line as it was. But he just couldn't resist one last dig at his arrogant asshole of a relative.

"By the way, I was going over your homework before. You got the chemical equations for questions five and seven wrong. Also for question one, water has two hydrogen atoms. Not four."

An audible gasp near bordering on a shriek filled the air, Szayel's eyes widening and his hands flying to his textbook, his fingers tearing open the pages to locate the mistakes he had evidently made. All was silent for three agonising seconds, the pink haired man's eyes darting back and forth over the page. His hands trembling, he slowly lifted his head, his eyes narrowed so dangerously at his brother Yylfordt almost stopped laughing.

An audible snort passing his throat, Yylfordt's lips twitched, unable to keep back the smirk any longer.

"Oh, and Szayel?" He spoke up, pausing from where he had opened the front door and was halfway out of the house already. He could positively feel the emanating wrath seeping from his little sibling in waves. His smirk grew, his eyes alighting with deep amusement. He locked burgundy eyes onto enraged golden.

He lifted his hand, his middle finger extended and raised proudly to his younger brother.

"Up yours."

Cackling, Yylfordt ducked out of the house, slamming the door shut and narrowly missing the textbook that was on direct course to his head from where it had been thrown hardly towards him. His laughter echoing through the street, his wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes, his chest heaving with the effort to regain his breath even all the way to the bar where he pulled up and entered some fifteen minutes later.

Ichigo's brows rose when he looked up, seeing the blonde walk up to him with a wide grin on his lips. Seating himself down, the smile on Yylfordt's lips never ceased to fade even as the taller male gazed into Ichigo's eyes.

"Alright… what did you do this time?" Ichigo asked, reclining back and his lips pulling into a grin of their own. Yylfordt snorted in amusement.

"Something I've been meaning to do for a while." The blonde male answered, waving it off and chuckling as he did so. His smile faded, his expression now becoming thoughtful. Ichigo's brows creased in faint confusion.

"What is it?" He asked, the orangette leaning forwards in his seat.

Yylfordt was silent for a moment longer.

"What say we get out of here early?" He asked casually a moment later, his burgundy eyes giving away something he was planning.

Ichigo blinked, his lips pulling into a slight grin.

"Is that really all you think about, 'Fordt?" The younger male scoffed, his grin widening. Yylfordt threw his head back, a rumble of laughter coursing through his chest. Sniggering, he stood up and dragged his boyfriend up with him.

Ignoring the protests of the patrons, Ichigo laughed as he allowed himself to get pulled along, his smile bright at the infectious mood his lover was currently in.

"No, but since life is looking up Ichi, you can screw me all night long." Yylfordt winked, a deep chuckle passing from his lips. Ichigo's eyes widened, his breath catching at the meaning behind the blonde's words and the unmistakeable lust now clouding those dark irises.

Their minds becoming hazed when two mouths crashed down hungrily onto each other's, hands immediately working to entwine through hair and pull away clothing even as the two stumbled into Yylfordt's car, the two men found themselves grateful for not the first time that they had decided to walk into the bar that one night five weeks ago.

After all, late nights had never felt so perfect since.

* * *

END.

* * *

**A/N: For the first Yylfordt x Ichigo fic here that I've seen so far, I really do hope I did an ok job :/ This wasn't as fully thought-out as some of my other stories. If you liked it though, feel free to give me a review or a PM and let me know what you think :D If you're here to flame - please don't? I DID put warnings at the beginning of this. If you don't like it, don't read it and don't comment. **

**Once again, enjoy your gift, Roses. I hope this met your expectations xD :D**


End file.
